


Happy Owlversary!

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suggestive, Very Cheesy, owl puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bokuaka fic which includes a day in the life of the young couple! Akaashi experiences an unforgettable day in college. Dedicated for tinybokuto (on tumblr) since their birthday was 2/28! I hope this is good…I’m not sure but I hope you’ll like it! Would be better if I knew how to use italics on here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Owlversary!

-x-x- 

“Hey hey hey—” 

The constant sounds near his ear made him smile into the pillow, the warmth of the other’s body making him sleepy. He turned to the messy haired owl beside him. “What do you want?”

“Good morning sleepy head!” Bokuto Koutarou smirked, his head propped up by his right hand. He leaned over to press his lips on Akaashi’s naked shoulder, “You look owlfully beautiful this morning,” he cracked a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

Akashi rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting up so he could stretch his arms over his head. “Oi,” he looked down as his boyfriend clung to his waist, “Let go of me I need to get dressed.”

“But Akaashi~” Bokuto whined as he rubbed his head against velvety soft skin. “I’m not satisfied yet…” He whispered, his tongue gliding over his lower back, Akaashi’s weak spot.

“Stop that,” Akaashi tapped his head lightly, distracting him so he could break away. He stood and turned his body as Bokuto stared at his curves. “I won’t be home until late tonight, so you can have dinner without me.”

“But today is—”

“Hm?” Akaashi glanced at him as he slipped on his clothes, starting with his underwear.

“It’s…It’s nothing,” Bokuto rolled away so he faced the other side of the room, “Make sure to text me when you get there safely. Oh!” He rolled back as he remembered another detail. “Don’t forget to take your lunch with you.”

“Thanks.” Now that he was fully dressed, he leaned down to kiss Bokuto on the cheek. “Owl see you later,” he smiled as an owl necklace dangled from around his neck. It was a gift he got for his birthday a couple of months ago.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto jumped out of bed in all his glory but missed as the other side stepped his oncoming tackle. He pouted but then grinned, his hands on his hips, “Just text me if you get lonely!”

Akaashi was already near the door, his backpack strap already on his shoulder, “I’ll see you later,” he flashed him a quick smile before heading off to college, his lunch already packed with his textbooks.

 

-x-x-

 

“This…This idiot,” the black haired boy read the embarrassing owl card with tinted cheeks, his glasses becoming slightly foggy from the morning cold. In huge black marker the text read “Owl you need is love” and “You’re such a hoot” with a bunch of owl stickers and hearts. He quickly hid the card as he noticed the stares from his fellow students.

A landscape snapchat of Bokuto lying down on their comfortable bed with a seductive smirk and owl boxers was captioned with ‘Ive been thinking of you owl night long Youll be hooting in bed til morning’

Suddenly music could be heard outside the lecture room as the song “The Bird and The Worm” by Owl City blasted through speakers as a guy walked through the doors. A huge owl plushie and owl shaped balloons as the song blasted. “Love gram for Akaashi Keiji!” He shouted before locking eyes with said boy as the owl love letter in his hands was a big giveaway to his identity. He placed the gifts in front of the frozen Akaashi before dancing to the song. When he finished, everyone hooted with applause as the guy casually walked out, leaving the girls to gush.

After everyone calmed down and class began, he sent an angry text to his boyfriend. ‘I hate you’

Not a second later he got a reply, ‘Owln’t you happy we’re dating’

He hid a smirk as he sent another angry message, ‘No, I’m breaking up with you’

He got a quick response, ‘Awww but I don’t wanna be owl by myself’

‘Gdi Bokuto’ He typed and then sighed loudly, gaining some glances from those around him. He decided it was time to pay attention to the lecture.

When his classes were finally done, the sky was transitioning from beautiful pinks and orange to deep blues. He hurried home so that he could return the favor to his boyfriend, the gift safely hidden in his backpack.

 

-x-x-

 

The moment he got home, he heard the sound of water running was the only noise he could hear. He decided to slip on something nice for his boyfriend.

The sound of water stopped but then he could hear the sound of a hair drier begin. It wasn’t long until Bokuto emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, “Oh you’re home—,” his eyes stopped as he looked him up and down.

Black hair covering red cheeks, Akaashi stood from the bed wearing Bokuto’s favorite oversized white shirt which barely covered his genitals. His lean legs were covered with owl patterned thigh highs. He strutted towards the blushing owl, showing off the ring around his finger, Bokuto’s name carved into the silver band with a little owl on it. “Do you like what you see?”

“You…” Bokuto’s face reddened, his hands twitching. He didn’t know what to grab, so he placed his hands on the slim hips in front of him, pulling him closer. “This is beautiful, thank you,” he kissed his chin, his eyes gazing into his.

“You’re welcome,” Akaashi smiled softly, his hand full of Bokuto’s warm naked white with gray streaked hair.  
Bokuto picked him up, his eyes never leaving his blushing face and laid him on top of the bed, having one of the best nights of their lives.

\--

As the two spooned, Akaashi nuzzled in the curve of Bokuto’s neck, “Owl always love you too.”  
“Hm?” Bokuto opened his eyes drowsily, his hand running along the other’s back.  
The sensation sent shivered down his spine as he moved towards the warmth of his boyfriend’s rough hands, “You heard me,” he kissed his collarbone. Bokuto’s laughter was music to his ears.

“Happy Owlversary,” Bokuto grinned, his eyes half lidded, his gaze full of love.

For once, he smiled wholeheartedly and kissed him full on the lips, “Happy Owlversary my favorite owl.” The two slept in each other’s arms, their love destined to last through all the hardships they will face since their love is strong.

 

-x-x-


End file.
